


all this devotion (daddy's little soldier)

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Fall, god is referenced but not actually there, the michel/lucifer is there but it isn't the dominant feature of this short story, this is about exploring god and michael's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael would do anything for God (and the others think he's joking, but he's not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this devotion (daddy's little soldier)

It was a joke that Michael would do anything their Father asked, but Michael realised that it was true— no matter the laughter he gave whenever it was said, Michael knew that he would do anything for God.

(It worried him for a few moments, but he pushed the fear away by reminding himself that serving God could never be a bad thing; what was there to fear in serving Him?)

He lay in a field with Lucifer, and they were watching the clouds slowly drift by. Michael was enraptured by the beauty of this Earth, and he thought that Lucifer must like it as well. Everything their Father made was good and beautiful, after all. Lucifer was a prime example of that, for Michael had yet to see another angel that was quite as breathtaking as the Morning Star.

             ”You’d do anything for Father, wouldn’t you?” Lucifer asked, tilting his head to the side and staring at his brother.

Michael was silent, eyes following the clouds. Lucifer made an impatient noise, and Michael tilted his head to look at the Morning Star.

                       “—You _know_ that I would, brother.” Michael spoke mildly, his wings stretching out lazily as the archangels basked in the heat of the sun. He did not seem what the issue was with his answer, but Lucifer seemed almost worried by this answer.

(He wanted to sidle closer to his brother and place reassuring kisses on his skin and tell him sweet lies about how he placed Lucifer above all else, but he didn’t. He swallowed once, looking back to the sky.)

                                 ”Would you hurt me if He asked you to?” Lucifer asked quietly.

Michael would describe it as sounding almost timid, except that there wasn’t anything really _timid_ about the Morning Star. The idea that Lucifer could be timid caused a spark of amusement to bubble up, but he kept it quiet-- Lucifer would assume Michael was laughing at his question.

Michael thought about it, letting the silence drag on as he pondered over his answer. It was clear that Lucifer had wanted an immediate answer, that he wanted Michael to have said _no_ to his question. Still, a question such as Lucifer's deserved thought before an answer was given. Lucifer looked more and more anxious as each second passed, but Michael barely noticed.

                                           “I’m not sure,” Michael finally answered, frowning as he thought.

He would tear himself apart and bleed to make God proud; he’d be the good son and Father’s weapon if it meant that He would smile at Michael and tell him that He was proud. The things he would do to make God smile were not always what anyone could consider righteous or holy, but Michael knew that his duty was to serve their Father.

      —But hurting _Lucifer?_

           He was _torn_ over this question; it upset him because he would be rebelling if he said that he would disobey God and protect Michael, but it hurt just to think that he would willingly hurt his little brother. Lucifer flew away after a while, but Michael just kept watching the clouds as they drifted by. _Could_ he hurt Lucifer if God asked it of him?

                           (The answer to this was **yes** , which Michael would learn when Lucifer rebelled and Michael was ordered to cast him out of Heaven.)


End file.
